vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Knight
Summary Meta Knight is an enigmatic fighter with a mask who appears as a consistent rival to Kirby throughout the series. His origins are shrouded in mystery as are his motives, appearing as an impediment in Kirby's progress in some games but serving as a steadfast ally in others. What has remained constant is his deadly skill with a blade along with a tendency to flee when his mask is broken, revealing a face not unlike Kirby's... Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Meta Knight Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Star Warrior, referred to as a puffball, The Lone Swordman, Scourge of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery, Longevity, Regeneration (Low in combat, possibly High over time. Came back from being turned into a cyborg and defeated in battle in a brief period of time. His regeneration capabilities should be equal to Dark Meta Knight's, his Mirror World counterpart), possibly Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses (Able to travel in dark territories), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Flight, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Toon Force, Can recover from being flattened, Fire Manipulation (by himself & with Superspicy Curry Boost Orb), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Healing via Heal and with various food items, Maxim Tomato, Maxim Tomato Boost Orb & health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality, Statistics Amplification (with Boost Orbs and Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once. Speed Augmentation via Meta Quick, Heal & with Invincible Candy), Summoning via Knight Call & Meta Knightmares, Duplication, Attack Reflection (Deflected 3 energy balls from Magolor), Invulnerability via Tornado Attack and with the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Meteor Summoning (though to be more specific, his sword Galaxia itself can fight on its own and uses this attack when it does), violin dexterity (Shown in official art), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his sword. He can also avoid being spit as a star by Kirby), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survive), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of Another Dimension), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes several times) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought evenly with Kirby many times. Defeated Galacta Knight who was said to be "the most powerful warrior in the galaxy", which is full of other Multi-Solar System entities. Able to beat Drawcia with the player's assistance, who warped massive portions of space into paint. Boost Orbs effectively increase Meta Knight's destructive power even further.), able to negate durability with his Tornado Attack, Tornado Slash, Mach Tornado and Galaxia Darkness techniques. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby, once flew from NOVA's summon point which is in the galaxy's end back to Pop Star in seconds. Able to move even faster via Meta Quick, Heal or with Invincible Candy and Boost Orbs for a limited amount of time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Should be comparable to Kirby) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Kirby) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can tank blows from Kirby and survives fights against him with only a broken mask to show for it) Stamina: Very high (Consistently fights foes as powerful as Kirby for prolonged periods. Managed to defeat President Haltmann, Sectonia Clone, Dark Matter Clone, and Galacta Knight in a gauntlet style fight.) Standard Equipment: His sword Galaxia, his Dimensional Cape, which allows him to teleport and cover the area with darkness. Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Maxim Tomato and Boost Orbs. Occasionally his war ship the Halberd. The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale only) Intelligence: Genius. Built the Halberd a futuristic ship with enough power to harm Kirby and a speed possibly superior to him. Meta Knight is a swordsman of the highest caliber, deftly swinging Galaxia in a flurry of slashes, giving no quarter to even the strongest of foes. He is able to consistently match Kirby in close combat, even after the latter bests foes as powerful as Magolor and Claycia. He also incorporates some throws into his arsenal, picking up foes and tossing them into the ground. He is also a capable leader, having the utmost respect and loyalty of his army of Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares. Weaknesses: Meta Knight prefers chivalrous combat, often refusing to fight his foe if they have no means of fighting back such as a sword. He flees when his mask breaks for unknown reasons. He sometimes seems to need to defeat or at least clobber his foes for a time before using his special abilities. Many of his powers require him to use his sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Without Items *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Meta Knight generates a Friend Heart which is then throw to his objective. Upon contact the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an allie to Meta Knight. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Meta Knight & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. *'Meta Quick:' Meta Knight increases his speed. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summon. *'Knight Call:' Meta Knight summons a Blade or Sword Knight to aid him in battle. *'Sword Beam: '''When at full health, Meta Knight is capable of slashing a sword beam, which is able to damage nearby ennemies. The beam can be slashed almost as wide as the battle field. *'Sky Knight Sword': When Meat Knight holds up his sword, and then slashes it, he shoots a curved energy beam. This is similar to slashing Sword Beams, except the distance it makes isn't as wide, he's capable of slashing this beam at anytime he wants and it does more damage than an ordinary Sword Beam. *'Heal:' Meta Knight replenishes his health and stamina entirely, it also increases his speed momentarily. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summon. *'Tornado Attack (トルネイドアタック): Meta Knight makes a massive jump, turns into a tornado and slowly descends trying to reach his opponents, if he gets them the attack will ignore any guard, if he fails Meat Knight will be momentarily exposed. *'''Tornado Slash (竜巻斬り): Meta Knight creates 1 tornado with his sword which is impossible to block. *'Mach Tornado:' Meta Knight creates 2 powerful tornadoes in his immediate vicinity, heavily damaging all who are caught within. In some cases this tornado is localized around Meta Knight, simultaneously damaging foes and protecting him from attack. Can ignore Galacta Knight's guard and should be comparable to his other tornado attacks. *'Galaxia Darkness:' Meta Knight swings his cape at his opponent, paralyzing them and covering the surrounding area in pitch-black darkness should it connect. After a few seconds, the target(s) caught by the cape are sent flying by an immensely powerful slash while other foes are merely damaged by a far more minor attack. Ignores Galacta Knight's guard, its version in Super Smash Bros. also ignores guards. *'Meta Knightmares': Meta Knight summons members of the Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares for a devastating full-screen attack, the knights disappear after this. Currently his most powerful attack. *'Duplication:' Meta Knight uses his sword to create 4 clones of himself with low durability and identical strength. The duplicates eventually disappear. *'Drill Rush:' Meta Knight drills into the target with Galaxia. *'Shuttle Loop:' Meta Knight uppercuts with his sword, travels in a loop and glides. *'Meta Multithrust:' Meta Knight swiftly jabs the target multiple times. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives Meta Knight extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated it protects Meta Knight for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it take to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Invisibility: Makes Meta Knight transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes Meta Knight attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets Meta Knight blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Meta Knight becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that Meta Knight can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electro shock that comes from its mouth area. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Others Notable Victories: Yoshi (Mario Bros) Yoshi's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Luigi (Mario Bros) Luigi's Profile (4-A Versions were used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Honorable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kirby Category:Antiheroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4